composition_closetfandomcom-20200214-history
Azurelite Addington
Azurelite(prefers Azure), is a upper-classed elf that lives in Eternalia with his family. Backstory Azure came from an upper-classed family that was well known for their contribution to the Elvin Society. In fact, his great-great-great-great-grandmother was a respected former Councillor herself. Clearly, you can see that Azure came from a powerful family. Azure was raised in Rose Garden Castle, which was a tremendously huge mansion that had over 60 bedrooms and 55 bathrooms. The Addington family was a huge ''family with tons and tons of relatives. So the bedrooms were quickly filled up with Azure's relatives and ancestors. Azure attended Foxfire Academy, and was extremely popular for his looks and personality. He had a personality that ''everyone loved and it was easy for him to get what he wanted by talking his way through it. Heck, he didn't even have to be a Beguiler to do that. Life was perfect for him. His family name was honored and respected by society, and his popularity made him earn friends effortlessly. Azure became kind of spoiled since everything was given to him on a silver platter. I mean, why would he? He had everything he wanted, and that was all he had to ask for. He began to look down on anyone who was lower than him, such as bad matches, talentless, and multiple births. The elves were perfect, but those type of elves had to ruin the elf's perfect and adequate image. Until he met Rose Bora. At first, Azure thought Rose came from the nobility, like him. Rose looked fine, noble, and wore pretty dresses, and it seemed like many kids had a crush on her. She was also smart, polite, charming, and don't get me started on how witty she is. At most of all, she was a Telepath. Yes. A Telepath. She had an ability, which was what many''low classed elves often lacked in. Rose immediately became Azure's best friend, and first crush. Rumors stirred up in Foxfire about Rose and Azure dating, and to be honest, Azure felt happy about it. Even though they weren't ''actually dating, at least others thought of the two like that. Then when Rose revealed that her mother was a Talentless, and her father was a Hydrokinetic. That meant, Rose came from a Bad Matched parent. She talked about it as if they were talking about their favorite ice cream flavor. But to Azure, everything collapsed on him. He couldn't believe the girl who stole his heart was a low classed elf! Azure avoided Rose like a plague for few weeks until he couldn't endure it anymore. Azure placed his spoiled mindset aside to be with Rose. Azure realized that low-classed elves didn't mean they were bad, or horrible. It just meant they had bad luck and were still great elves underneath the...weird title. So when he reached Level 5, he immediately dashed to the Matchmaking office to get his first list, the Top Tier. But the thing was...Rose wasn't on there. But no worries! Azure was sure that Rose's name would pop up in the next 4 lists. But he was wrong. Rose's name was never mentioned in the list. All the names there were the names of strangers, and Azure was broken in sadness. He finally understood why his family constantly reminded him to take eyes off of others: Because he wouldn't understand the pain if the elf he wanted wasn't there on the list. Azure was stuck between two choices: To keep his status and marry another noble elf, or become a Bad Match and stay with Rose. He had 3 more years until he graduated Foxfire. 3 more years to think. And when he graduated, he was a wreck. His hair was in a messy state, he had bags under his eyes, and his handsome features were painted dirty. He went to the Matchmaking office, and demanded why Rose wasn't on his list. After all, Rose had an ability. he had an ability. So....why were they a Bad Match? The matchmakers simply replied that because Rose was from a low-classed family, it was best for Azure to marry off another elf from a powerful family in Nobility. After all, the Addington family were the legendary family respected by society. That is, if Azure decided to marry someone from his list. Azure was determined to be with Rose. Screw status. Screw matchmaking lists. He found someone he loved, and he was going to marry her. Rose and Azure married after dating for 3 years. As expected, the Addington family scorched out his name from the family tree and disowned him. But Azure didn't care. He didn't want to marry a status so he could be respected. He wanted to marry someone who cared for him. And that was Rose. Rose and Azure lived in the forest, and spent time adventuring the woods. They now have two kids, a daughter and a son. Azure continues to work as an emissary, but Rose retired from her Washer/Probe position to take care of her kids. Personality Azure is an ambivert, and is kind and respectful. He's a bit sensitive because of his Bad Match, but he treats others the way they treat him. He loves his kids very much and is protective of them. He loves quiet, scenic locations, and that is why he chose his home to be in the forest. Appearance His model is Jeon Jungkook Relationships Parents His parents and family disowned him after he was labeled as a Bad Match and is not close with them. Rose and his kids He's protective of his kids and loves them dearly. He's always appreciating every second he had with Rose and loves his family a lot. Category:KotLC Characters